Everything for the Greater Good
by CUtopia
Summary: Minerva has to experience that Albus is willing to sacrifice a lot to save the Wizarding World


Entry for the "Chocolate Frog Card Collection Club" at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Situated somewhere between OoTP and HBP

I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **

**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling._

Prompt: Write about sacrifices for the Greater Good or defeating a great evil. Word prompts: chamber music, ten-pin bowling. Quote: Something Dumbledore said throughout the series.

Quote: **"Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery." [GoF - 35] **

* * *

It was nearly midnight at Hogwarts and most of the inhabitants were asleep, only in the office of Minerva McGonagall were still burning some candles, shining some light over the parchments Minerva was grading. She felt exhausted, but there was no way she could leave her work unfinished, the students needed their results back to prepare for their N.E.W.T.s.

She did not had to look up to know who just entered her office nearly soundless and she smiled – it had been a while since they had had some time on their own.

"Good evening, Albus," she said, putting the quill away after deciding that she could finish this work tomorrow during her free period – she had to take every opportunity to spend time with Albus.

"Good evening, my dear. How was your day?," Albus asked and as Minerva stood up to kiss him she registered that he looked tensed and tired.

"It was okay... How about you?"

"I´ve been sleeping bad lately, if I am honest."

Minerva surveyed him and touched his arm. He looked up and it was evident that his usual twinkle was gone.

"Is something bothering you, Albus? You always work far too much, you should take a break."

Albus smiled at her, but it looked blunt and empty, like a automated movement.

"Actually I wanted to speak with you over the thing that is keeping me from sleeping, Minerva. It is important and I can't wait any longer to tell you this."

Something felt odd and Minerva could feel how her stomach tightened in nervousness, but as always she tried not to show it to the outside. She somehow felt that he did not wanted to talk about their next holiday trip together...

"Whatever it is, Albus, tell me," Minerva told him, bracing herself for whatever he had to say, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"We need to break up, Minerva."

It was as if the world stopped spinning for a second at his words. Minerva felt as if a bludger had hit her head with full force, she felt dizzy, surprised... She could not believe that he meant what he just had said, he could not! And if this was meant to be a joke, this one was a really bad one! Her green eyes searched for his, but he looked away, down at the floor, out of the window, anywhere, but not at her.

"W-what? Why? Albus...," Minerva stuttered, her voice suddenly sounding incredibly weak. A shiver ran down her spine and she started to feel uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Albus had started to pace around the room. "I don´t understand this, Albus!"

"We can´t be together, Minerva. Dark times are coming ahead, we both know that and..."

"And?!," Minerva hissed, feeling anger boil up inside her. "We saw more dark times then this, it was never a reason to split up! You always said that love would conquer all, didn't you?!"

"Minerva, it is different this time, please listen to me!,"Albus raised his voice, shooting her a enraged gaze. "This will be bigger, more dangerous and cruel! He is more powerful than last time, Minerva, and I don´t want you to be in danger, sooner or later someone will find out about us!"

She stared back at him, flabbergasted, furious and then she snarled:"That never was a problem! You know very well that I am able to defend myself!"

"But I could put you in more danger than necessary, and..."

He sighed and wiped his palm over his eyes, pressing two fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Minnie..."  
"Don´t you Minnie me!"

"Minerva... I... there is something else... to be honest, there are things approaching from which I can´t tell how it will end and... I am afraid, Minerva. I am afraid that I could become selfish and blow all these important plans in the wind because I want to be with you, Minerva! I love you so much, Minerva, but you know your old idiot..."

"The Greater Good," Minerva mumbled, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. "I... I understand..."

"Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery," Albus said, smiling sadly at her and reached out to gently touch her cheek, but she shook his hand off.

"You are throwing everything we had away, Albus! You are throwing everything away because you try to safe the world?! Don´t you see you are hurting me?! I love you so much, Albus, I love to sit on the sofa with you in the evening to listen to some chamber music or go ten-pin bowling with you, even though I don´t even like that game... I... I know you are always trying to do what is the best for the wizarding world, but I will never be able to accept that!"

Tears were swelling in her eyes, and through the veil of tears she could see how his face fell. He was just as hurt as she was, but she knew that he would never change his decision.

"Minerva..."

"Please, Albus, just leave...," she hissed, turning away from him. It was as if he was ripping her heart in pieces and threw all these wonderful years and carefree hours away, only for the Greater Good.

"Minerva... I am sorry, I..."

"Leave!"

Minerva did not intend to scream at him, but she was never known to remain calm in such situations – one did not earn the nickname "Scottish Storm" for no reason. Another saying predicated that one should never mess with the anger of a passionate woman, but surely Albus had never heard about that. He slowly backed up, trying to say something to her, but she never listened to him. Minerva somehow lost control over her temper and she grabbed any object within her reach to throw it at Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of their time, who suddenly looked less powerful as he faced her wrath.

As a porcelain vase missed his head only by a few inches he decided that it made no sense to stay here – she surely would not come down from her anger and maybe she would aim better next time.

After Albus had left, Minerva sank down to the flower, pressing her hands over her face as she started crying, her sobs shaking her whole body.

Was it supposed to be like this? Were people right to break their love´s heart for the Greater Good? It had never been easy to be in a relationship with Albus, work always came first for him, but he had never done something like this before. She hoped that his conscience would torment him mercilessly so she would not be the only one who needed a long time to heal.


End file.
